My Fairytale Ending
by Lita Maxwell
Summary: Kim looks back...


_**Author: **_Lita Maxwell

_**Fandom: **_Power Rangers

_**Rating: **_PG for some language

_**People involved: **_Kimberly Hart, Adam Park

_**Summary: **_Kim looks back on her choices made in her life before and after Florida.

_**Disclaimer: **_No own PR sadly…

Warning-Flangst?? Dunno but it has fluff and I think angst…dunno. shrugs

Special Note- Dedicated to Jade as a thank you for the pretty banner she made for me.

_**My Fairytale Ending**_

Every girl dreams when she is little about a dashing prince riding on a white horse to come into her life and sweep her off her feet. We want…no…CRAVE such a man to come into our exsistance. The why however remains unclear to this day for us out there trying to find the One…our Prince Charming.

I can say when I was fifteen years old, I found my prince but in the most unexpected way. I don't think anyone can say they met at school then came to exchange blows in colorful spandex armor within a week. The first time we kissed…I'll admit I was nervous but so was he. It wasn't the best we shared but there was plenty of time to practice later on. All of our friends thought it was a perfect union; a match made in Heaven. True, things between us were bliss even with all the monster attacks but I never expected two words to change my perfect world forever.

"I'm Adam."

Back then I took it as a simple greeting. Now I see it as the beginning of my 'falling out' with my so-called prince. Just by talking to him for the first time, I could feel he was different from his friends being so quiet and shy. Something about this stranger began to gnaw at my brain like Jason trying to understand Billy without Trini translating for him. He turned from stranger to friend and finally to fellow Ranger after Zack was chosen to go to Switzerland. Even though my closest friends were leaving, I wasn't sad that they were going for their dreams.

As we became a new team, I couldn't help but feel drawn to Adam. With his quiet demeanor, he hid a fierce passion to protect others no matter what the outcome. It wasn't attraction at first but a good friendship.

Or so I thought.

The night before I left for Florida, Adam asked me if he could talk to me privately. I thought he was concerned about my decision about giving up my responsibility as a power ranger. Seeing his dark eyes that night will stay with me until the day I die; he looked so determined and yet so conflicted at the same time.

"Adam…what's wrong? Why do you look so upset?"

He shook his head. "I'm not upset Kim, just worried."

I took his hand into mine and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lose contact with everyone."

"It's not that." he spoke quietly, looking down at the ground. "I feel like I'm betraying everyone just by talking to you alone."

Now this was a strange answer. How could he feel like that when we were just talking? I got caught up in my own thoughts and didn't even notice how close Adam was to me. My head was shouting to step away but my heart was telling me to listen to what he had to say. My body felt like a jolt of lightening just stuck it; the entire scene felt blurry. I could remember his hand lightly touching my cheek…and then…

We kissed.

Over and over my brain was screaming 'No! Stop this! You love someone else! Don't fool this poor guy!'

But my heart told me 'Do what feels right…'

I should've pulled away…

…but I didn't.

To be honest, I wanted to know how he felt. He couldn't speak the right words but decided to show me. Now this is the part when I would say I smacked him across the face and yelled about he could do this and how hurt Tommy would be.

But I never did it.

That one moment…that one kiss…I felt so much love and passion in it that I wanted to burst into tears of happiness. My rational side took over and I broke our kiss, pushing the man away from me.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have led you on like that." I barely whispered and ran as far away as my legs could carry me. Within earshot I heard Adam call out my name and tried to run after me but he stopped suddenly. I didn't know why but I didn't care; my emotions felt so mixed up.

How could one kiss change something like that?

Even training for the Pan Globals couldn't break the thought of the frog prince and I that night. I found myself drifting away from the one I supposedly loved and wanting to get close to the one who I shared a forbidden moment with(That's what I call it anyway.)often it scared me. Then realisiation dawned on me…

I had fallen out of love with Thomas Oliver and in love with Adam Park.

Every sign was there; the daydreams, the knots in my stomach when he was mentioned, how my eyes lit up when he would send me a letter. (the others did too.) I can go on. Even my teammates saw it before I did, one thought Adam was my boyfriend at the time so I lied to keep her quiet. After I established the fact, I had to tell Tommy how I felt. Telling him yes, I did fall for another man but telling him it was Adam…I couldn't do it. It would break his heart and cause the black, then green, ranger to get one hell of a beating. Telling him over the phone felt so impersonal so I ended our relationship by the only way I felt I could at the time:

The 'infamous' letter.

I didn't hear from everyone much after I sent it; the only exception was Adam. He told me that even with the letter and how everyone disliked (nicer word for what they probably thought) me, that wasn't going to stop him from talking to his friend.

Friend…I never told him who the 'other man' I started to love was. And I intended it to be that way until I could sort this out. I didn't see him until the incident with Maligore but truly didn't talk to him until a few months later when I saw him with a movie crew down by the beach my teammates and I usually go to relax after a week's worth of non-stop training. It was then I remembered him telling me he was doing some stunt work for a big production down there but he never told me where. Little sneak!

When I spotted him (and running past several pissed off film crew members and teamsters), I dragged the man by the arm outta that set.

"Whoa Kim?! What the hell are you doing?!"

So much for being happy to see me.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year and that's how you greet me?!"

"Kinda hard if you jump in like you're running from the cops!"

This wasn't going well at all. Damn me and being too excited to see a familiar face! I turned a corner of a lifeguard's station and stopped to catch my breath. I watched Adam fall flat on his butt, cheeks flushed and now long hair somewhat in his face. It was hard not to giggle at the sight…not to mention he looked so cute in that position. He must've seen how I was looking at him because the red in his cheeks grew darker.

"Heh heh…come on," I extended my hand to him. "let's go grab some coffee. My treat."

That roughly translates to: 'Sorry for scaring you, let me get you something to make you stay up all night.'

Adam pushed back some of his long hair and gladly took my hand. "Just as long as we don't dash outta there like someone's on fire."

It's been years since I remembered our first 'date' and now we both laugh at the thought. A chase became a coffee outing then a movie on impulse then back at my apartment where the girl who mistakened Adam as my boyfriend spotted us kissing at the front door. Actually he was quite shocked to hear that.

"You told her I was your boyfriend? When?"

I gulped. "Before I sent the letter."

There was nothing but silence for about a minute until he quietly spoke. "The man you said you began to like…he was me?"

I nodded timidly. "I'm sorry Adam but it is true. I found myself think about you a lot since the night before I left Angel Grove. When everyone would send letters or call me, I found myself more excited to hear you than anyone else. I didn't say anything before was because…" I started to tear up. "Because…" I couldn't even finish my thought.

"You were afraid how the others would react."

I looked up, seeing his smiling face as he pulled me close. How did he guess so accurately?

"None of it matters anymore Kim. We're adults and we can do whatever we want." he said firmly. "You don't know how relieved I'm feeling after hearing about who you were talking about. I thought that kiss made you distant yourself from me."

My heart felt like it was going to leap out in joy; I was so happy to know he didn't hate me.

"No…it just made me open my eyes to who I really love."

Neither one of us cared if anyone was watching…in that moment I felt the familiar jolt I had those years back as we both kissed like reunited lovers. It was one of the many kisses I would share with my soon-to-be husband.

The stories are true…a girl can find their prince. A prince doesn't have to appear wearing white riding a galloping steed; sometimes they show up wearing black Ninjetti clothes and riding a frog zord. Prince Charming doesn't suit what I would call Adam; I prefer Frog Prince because that sounds more true than any fairytale title.

My Frog Prince…and I'm his Frog Princess.

Sounds right to me.


End file.
